Me, My Sister, The Pevensies and Prince Caspian
by snowcherry98
Summary: The Pevensies and Bento sisters are back in Narnia again, join their adventure as they help a Telmarine Prince called Caspian X fight for the throne and Narnia against his uncle Miraz, together will they beat the Telmarine or not? Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, sorry for the long wait on the sequel, I kinda lost my will to write and the internet kept stuffing up :/ This story is sequel to my first story (Me, My Sister, The Pevensies and Narnia) so I suggest you read it first. Sorry this chapter is bit short :/ **

**Chapter 1 **

**Gold Coast, 2012 **

**Melanie's POV **

"Michelle hurry up! We're going to be late to the airport!" I shouted to my fourteen year old sister, Michelle Bento. I'm Melanie Bento or just Mel and I just turned twelve last month, my sister and I went to a magical land called Narnia last year with the Pevensies, back then we lived in the 1940's, next door to the Pevensies, Michelle and Susan were best friends, Susan is a girl who has dark chestnut hair, blue eyes and is really smart, so smart to the point her brain might explode from overload of information, I guess Michelle and Susan were friends because they share the same interests in study choices, they both like history, English and maths. I befriended Lucy; Lucy is an energetic girl, who seems to have a bounce to her steps she has short reddish-brown hair, brown eyes. Then there was Edmund and Peter, Peter a tall guy who has golden hair and sea blue eyes, Michelle and Peter fell in love and were married in Narnia. Edmund is also tall guy with features totally opposite to his older brother, he has black hair and deep brown eyes, and I was married to Edmund back in Narnia.

"I'm coming!" I heard Michelle yell from her room upstairs.

An hour after we're on the escalator in airport when the escalator started shaking uncontrollably, I looked at Michelle, she felt too, we looked around at the other people on the escalator, it was just us that felt it, I felt Michelle grab my hand as we fell down, I felt Michelle lose her grip as we fell down, the last thing seeing green before blacking out.

**Finchley, 1942**

**Edmund's POV**

I walked to the train station with my shoulder bag on my shoulder; I need to find my siblings Peter, Susan and Lucy. I walked to towards the seats Peter said he would be at, I remember Susan said something about going to the newspaper stand outside with Lucy. I walked further into the train station and saw a large group of people crowding around something.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" I heard the group chant, oh so it was a fight, I shouldn't get involved, I thought, just as I was about to turn around and walk away I saw my brother in the middle getting bashed by three other guys, I had to help him. I pushed through the crowd, as I pushed through I heard Lucy yell out my name.

I got to the middle and pulled the guy that was punching my brother and I turned him around and punched him, he pushed me to the ground and continued punching Peter who was now pinned to the wall, I made a move to punch the guy punching my brother again when a whistle blew and the crowd started to leave, they knew the officers were coming. The fight would've continued if the officers hadn't come and told us to act our age.

Ten minutes later we sat on the seats waiting for our train, Susan with a disappointed look directed to Peter, he has been like this since we've back from Narnia, it was worse than the time in Narnia when Michelle and Mel left, he locked himself his room and would talk to no one, Susan, Lucy and I had to attend the council meetings without him for three months until Susan decided to pull him out of his depression by organizing a family picnic on the beach leaving Mr Tumnus and Orieus in charge for four hours. It worked, Su is a miracle worker.

"You're welcome," I told him

"I had it sorted," he replied, typical Peter, of course he sorted he was getting bashed by three guys, two of them held him pinned up against the wall while the other one punched him and he claims he had sorted.

"What was it this time?" Lucy asked Peter.

"He bumped me," Peter answered in tone was telling us that getting into a fight with somebody because they bumped you is normal.

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy disbelievingly.

"No, after he bumped me they tried to make me apologise, that's when I hit him," Peter answered her slightly annoyed.

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan asked in a 'duh' tone.

"I shouldn't have to, don't you get tired of being treated like a kid all the time?" asked Peter.

"Ah, we are kids," I pointed out the obvious even though we all knew what he referring to.

"It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked us, ignoring my statement.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan started, "Oh no, pretend you're talking to me," she told us when she saw this geeky boy walk to us.

"We are talking to you," I told her but I was interrupted by Lucy crying 'ouch!'

"Lucy, keep quiet!" Susan hissed.

"But something pinched me," Lucy replied.

"What? Peter stop pulling!" I hissed at Peter

"I'm not touching you!" he replied as he stood up as well as Susan and me.

"It feels like magic," Lucy told us.

"Quick everyone hold hands," Susan cried

"No! I'm not holding his hands!" I whined

"Just hold it!" Peter hissed and grabbed my hand.

The walls and posters started ripping away as the train came by faster than normal speed, the place turned black for a moment then a bright light appeared and we were standing in a cave on a beach, the beach had clear blue water and the sand felt soft underneath our feet, we didn't know where we were but one thing is for sure, We were back in Narnia, we just don't know what part of Narnia.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I just wanted to thank princess emma of narnia and Chuu112 who are my first reviewers for this story. Sorry if some parts don't make sense, I was singing while writing some of the parts so yeah… Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 **

**Melanie's POV**

I woke up from unconsciousness to see an apple orchard, similar to the one we had at Cair Paravel. I stood up and look around frantically for Michelle; she was nowhere to be found. I walked towards some ruins, it all looked familiar but I couldn't work out how. I walked to the cliffs and saw four very familiar figures playing around in the water, splashing each other with water, suddenly one of them with dark hair looked up to the place I was standing at, I hid behind one of ruin pieces hoping they didn't see me. I saw them started to make their way up to the ruins. Cair Paravel, the place repeated in my head this must be the ruins of Cair Paravel I thought as I quickly ran to the treasure room and pushed the wall aside and pushed it closed again once I was in, I wondered what happened to Cair, but right now the last thing I want is for those four people to find me. I opened to door; its wood was weak so it pulled right off, crap! I thought its dark down here. I looked in my pockets to see if I had some sort of light in there, it turns out my phone was there but the battery was running low, I heard the walls moving from the entrance, I picked up my sword and hid behind the statue of me.

"I can't believe it's all still here," I heard an over enthusiastic voice say before the chests opened. I then heard the sound of a sword unsheathing, it was Peter's sword, how dare they just walk in here as if they own the place and open the chests as if they owned it, I hoped they didn't open Ed's.

"I was so tall," I heard the over enthusiastic voice say again.

"Oppose to a hundred years later, when you're younger," I heard another voice say, it was a boy's voice; it was deep but not too deep.

"What is it Su?" I heard the over enthusiastic voice speak again.

"My horn, I must have left it the day we went back," the girl called 'Su' spoke, her horn? It was Susan's horn.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death," another boy started, how did he know that? I was just about to peek out to see who they were from my hiding place when the over enthusiastic voice finished it only this time not so enthusiastic.

"When he shakes his mane we should have spring again," there was a pause before she continued, "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus, the beavers, they're gone," she stated, how did she know the Beavers and Mr Tumnus. I peeked a bit from my hiding place but I went a bit too far and the dark hair boy saw me.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Stay where you are!" I shout at them unsheathing my sword and pointing it at them, the two boys had their weapons drawn at me as well while the youngest girl hid behind the older one who was holding my sister's bow and arrows.

"Don't touch my sister's bow and arrows!" I shouted at her still pointing my sword at the two boys.

"Melanie?" I youngest girl spoke up, realization finally hit me, it was the Pevensies.

"Lucy? Susan? Peter? And Edmund?" I asked them, not long before I finished I was crushed into a hug by Lucy and Susan, followed by Peter and a kiss/hug from Ed.

"Where's Michelle?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know," I said after a pause, I didn't know where my sister was, all I know is that she could be in danger or worse dead, unfortunately Peter realised this too.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he hissed with an angry tone.

"We fell down the escalators at the airport, she held my hand but we fell down to fast and I lost grip," I told them as I realised she might have her phone and I have mine so I could call her, "My phone!" I burst out as I fished for my phone in the pockets of my short shorts.

"What are you wearing?" Su asked obviously horrified at my clothes.

"Um… the 2012 fashion," I answered awkwardly as I find my sister on speed dial. I put my phone to my ear a few moments later I felt a vibration in my other pocket and I heard the chorus of the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift start playing, my sister's ringtone. Aarrg! I mentally screamed.

"My extremely smart sister left her mobile phone with me!" I said with an annoyed tone as I pulled out a white iPhone from my pocket, I put in her code and got in, the first thing I saw was a text message from Stella her friend. Apparently the signal wasn't very good in Narnia so I couldn't call her without static breaks throughout the call.

"What's that device?" asked Lucy.

"This is a mobile phone, it's a phone that people can carry with them everywhere they go, it's more convenient than the ones back in the 1940s, in my time most people have one, it's a communication device," I told her.

"So you can't communicate with your sister with that device of yours?" Peter asked me, I shook my head.

A few minutes later the boys went outside to change while we girls stayed in the treasure room to change, after changing into my favourite baby blue Narnian dress, I braided my hair and tied it with a blue ribbon I found in my backpack, yes I had my backpack all along. Hopefully Michelle had her purple billabong bag with her.

I then grabbed an indigo dress from Michelle's chest; it was her favourite Narnian dress. I carefully folded it in my bag and pulled some of my jumpers out so it could fit in there, apparently it was very cold in America especially for us because we were Gold Coast we were used to the warm climate; I also managed to fit her bow and quiver of arrows in my pink Roxy bag.

We all walked outside to the fresh air, I picked five apples and gave one to Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and the last one for me, and I also picked a few extras and placed them in my bag for the future. Thinking ahead, that's what Michelle has always been telling me, I turned around to see four pairs of very confused eyes staring at me.

"I'm 'thinking ahead' as Michelle calls it," I tell them as we began our walk. Little did we know that it was going to be a very long walk and we had some very confusing paths and a brief science lesson from Susan ahead of us.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me about it in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last two chapters so… Narnia is not owned by me, it's all rightfully C.S Lewis's, and I only own my OC's. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Michelle's POV**

I woke up to realise that I was lying on the forest floor, outside a tree with an abnormally large trunk. I heard voices from inside the trunk so I assumed it was somebody's home, I stood up and instantly felt the weight of my purple billabong bag, what did I put in here I thought to myself.

"There's somebody outside Trufflehunter! She's human, looks Telmarine!" A voice hissed loudly.

"I will go see," another voice hissed back, I assumed it was Trufflehunter's, I walked around the trunk, trying to find the door when I heard the door open from the ace I just walked passed.

"Hello," I greeted a badger.

"Hi, who are you? And what are you doing in Narnia?" the badger asked me.

"I'm Michelle, I don't know what I'm doing in Narnia but Aslan brings people here for a reason, the last time I was here with my friends and my sister, we had to defeat the White Witch," I told the badger, somehow I felt I could trust him.

"Princess Michelle the Willing?" the badger asked me, I nodded, "Or rather Queen Michelle the Willing, after all you did marry High King Peter the Magnificent,"

"Yes, that's me, tell me kind badger, what has been happening in Narnia since my absence, how long has it been?" I asked him.

"Your Majesty, since your absence, 1305 years ago, the Telmarines invaded Narnia, by then the four remaining monarchs after you and Queen Melanie the Determined left, now where was I, oh yes the four remaining monarchs went missing during their hunt for the White Stag, without her precious rulers Narnia had no leader, the Telmarines knew that and took the advantage to attack us, since then Narnia has perished into darkness, the alive remaining ones, the ones who survived the attack retreated into the forest, the Telmarines have been afraid of the forests ever since, no Telmarine has been seen in the forest for centuries, until four hours ago that is," the Badger told me.

"Please no need for formality and what happened four hours ago?" I asked him again.

"Oh where are my manners? Please come in your Majesty," he told me as he ushered me into the tree/hut.

"Call me Michelle," I told him.

"Nikabrik, we've got a special visitor!" the Badger said enthusiastically, he reminded me of Lucy at that moment.

"Who is it now?" the voice said as a dwarf with a black beard walked towards us, "Since when were we a boarding house for Telmarines?" he asked the badger angrily.

"I'm not a Telmarine," I told him.

"Yeah, well you sure look like one," he spat back eyeing me up and down, "What are you wearing?" he then asked me.

"Um clothes," I answered feeling my face go red.

"What planet are you from?" he asked me.

"Earth," I simply answered back.

"Last time I checked there was no planet called Earth, you must be from the Spare Oom, the same place as the last rulers of Narnia, the ones who abandoned us," he replied.

"Nikabrik! Don't you realise who she is? She's one of the monarchs, Queen Michelle the Willing," the badger burst out.

"Now that you mention it, they do look alike, but I can't be so sure, she has to prove it Trufflehunter," Nikabrik said.

"How do I prove myself?" I asked him

"In one of the history books on you, it was mentioned that you had powers, something to do with nature, prove it, grow a flower right here, right now," he challenged me.

I slowly put my hands and raised it, while doing that I imagined a lavender flower, I watched as it grew, I remembered Nikabrik had said something about my clothes, I flicked my hand and the lavender flower turned itself into a floor length lavender dress, a Narnian one of course, it had small blue flowers sewed on around the waist separating the top half with the bottom half.

"There, is that enough proof? And now you don't even have to complain about my clothing," I pointed out as they both looked amazed at the dress.

"Your majesty," Nikabrik breathed before he and Trufflehunter told me everything that has happened, from the Telmarine invasion to their friend a fellow dwarf with an orange beard by the name of Trumpkin, who was captured by the Telmarines and few hours ago to the Telmarine soldier that was lying in the other room. I went into one of the spare rooms and changed into the dress; I braided my hair and grew some small purple flowers.

"Could you bring the soup to him Michelle?" Trufflehunter asked me as I walked out, I nodded.

I walked into the room and saw an unconscious boy with tan skin, dark brown almost black hair that fell to his shoulders, the same colour hair as mine I thought, he had a bandage around his head a red spot was visible on the white bandage, he looked one or two years older than me. I placed the soup down on the bedside table and began to shake him awake.

"Five more minutes?" I heard him murmur, I smiled, the same line as Mel whenever I had to wake her up, I wonder if my sister was okay, I had no time to though as soon as he was awake the boy reached for his sword and pointed it at me, I screamed because I was surprised and a bit frightened, who wouldn't be if they haven't got their weapons with them. At that point I didn't know where my bow and quiver of arrows were; luckily Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came in.

"Told you we should've killed him when we had the chance," Nikabrik muttered.

"Nikabrik!" I scolded horrified.

"That would be like murdering a guest!" Trufflehunter exclaimed with the same tone as me, we were both horrified.

"If we're taking votes I'm with them," the boy spoke up; he had a thick Spanish accent.

"Sorry, but since when did we become the owners of a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked.

"I'm not a soldier, I'm Prince Caspian," he informed us.

"Right now we've got two royalties in our hands," I heard Nikabrik mutter as we walked out of the room.

"Oh, I'm Michelle by the way," I told Prince Caspian.

"Princess- well Queen Michelle the Willing?" he asked me with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yes, but just call me Michelle, no your majesty this and your majesty that, it gets tiring after some time," I told him, smiling brightly.

"In that case, just Caspian will do and you are right the formalities do get tiring," he said smiling equally as bright if not more.

"So what brings you here Caspian? I heard from these guys that the Telmarines don't come into the forest, apparently your people are afraid of the forests" I asked him.

"I am running away from my uncle," he replied sadly.

"Why are you running away from your uncle?" I asked him again.

"He tried to kill me, on the day my cousin was born, I guess the only reason I have lived this long is because he didn't have a male heir before," he answered sadly.

"Oh, well that changes everything," Trufflehunter stated.

"Yeah it does, it means we don't have to kill you ourselves," Nikabrik spat.

"Nikabrik!" I scolded him again.

"He's right, my uncle won't stop til I'm dead," Caspian told us as he put his armour on and grabbed his sword and left the door.

"We have to follow him!" I hissed at the others.

"If you go I go," Trufflehunter insisted.

"Well… alright, I'll come along too, but only because I don't want to be left alone," Nikabrik stated grumpily.

"Well you'll need this Michelle," Trufflehunter went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bow and a quiver full of arrows with a silver feathered tip, "It's not like your own, but it would protect you,"

"Thank you," I thanked him as I took the bow and the quiver of arrows in my hand, I put the quiver of arrows on my back using the belt/strap connected to it.

We all left and walked further in to the Shuddering Woods, following Caspian, he really didn't know where he was going. We hid behind tree from tree following Caspian.

"I know you're there, I can hear you," he finally stated turning around.

"Why don't we just wait for the other kings and queens of old?" Trufflehunter asked him. Caspian turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine, see if the others are more understanding!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I want to see him try to explain to the minotaur's," Nikabrik chipped in.

"There are minotaur's?" he asked

"Yeah, they huge," Trufflehunter told him, I looked at him with eyes saying 'stop scaring the poor boy', he just shrugged.

"What about centaurs?" he asked us.

"The centaurs would probably fight by your side, but there's no telling what the others would do," I told him.

"What about Aslan?" he asked us, I was surprised, how did he know so much about the Narnians?

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked him sounding surprised.

"Stories," he replied

"Wait a minute, your father told you stories about us?" Trufflehunter asked disbelievingly.

"No, my professor…listen I am sorry, these are not the kind of questions you should be asking," and with that Caspian began to walk away.

Trufflehunter began to sniff the air surrounding us.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked him.

"Humans," Trufflehunter replied sniffing some more.

"Them?" Nikabrik asked Trufflehunter pointing at us.

"No, them," Trufflehunter replied looking at the Telmarine soldiers that were following us.

"RUN!" Caspian yelled at me to run, I ran, we all ran. They were shooting arrows at us, I took my bow out and started shooting them while running, I shot three of them before a heard a sound.

"Ouch!" Trufflehunter yelled out as he was shot.

"Caspian," I spoke as he nodded and ran to Trufflehunter.

"Take it, it's more important than me," I heard Trufflehunter say. I stopped in my track and turned back and to continue shooting the Telmarine soldiers, surprisingly I heard a sound of a blade and saw the soldiers falling down, one after another, I lowered my bow.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine," I heard a voice say, I turned around to see a mouse wearing a red feather on one of its ears and it had its sword out and was standing on top of Caspian who was now on the ground with his sword lying beside him.

"You are a mouse," Caspian said.

"Well done Caspian, you've identified a mouse, any idiot can do that!" I muttered under my breath.

"I was hoping for something more original," the mouse sighed, "Pick up your sword,"

"No thank you," Caspian replied.

"I will not fight an unarmed man, now pick up your sword!" the mouse was getting angry now.

"Which is why I would live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse," I heard Caspian say.

"I said I wouldn't fight you unarmed, I didn't say I'd let you live," the mouse shouted.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter yelled out.

"Trufflehunter you better have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" the mouse shouted.

"He doesn't go ahead," Nikabrik said, I glared at him.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter spoke.

"Then bring him forth," a centaur spoke up, "It is the reason why we have gathered,"

"And who are you?" the mouse, Reepicheep asked me.

"Reepicheep, you're talking to Queen Michelle the willing," Trufflehunter hissed at him.

"More proof?" I asked them as I raised my hands and a pink flower grew on the forest floor.

"Your highness," the Narnians said has they bowed, awkward, I thought.

"Please, call me Michelle," I told them.

That night we were standing on the forest floor, we as in Caspian and me, surrounding us were the Narnians, they were yelling things like 'kill him' or 'what is he doing here?' or 'Telmarine'.

"All this horn proves is just a thing they have stolen from us!" I heard Nikabrik's voice above all the loud shouting.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian replied quite loudly.

"Oh really we can list all the things you have stolen from us," a gruff voice can be heard through the crowds.

"Our homes!"

"Our lives!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our villages!"

The shouts went on.

"You would hold accountable for all the things my people have done?" Caspian asked them disbelievingly

"Accountable and punishable!" Nikabrik said as the jumped down from the rock he was standing on.

"That is rich coming from you dwarf, or have you forgotten that is was you kin who fought alongside the white witch!" Reepicheep said as he drew his sword out and pointed it at Nikabrik.

"And I would gladly do it again, if it would get rid of these barbarians!" he yelled as pushed Reepicheep's blades out of the way.

"Well than we are glad it's not in your powers to bring her back, or are you suggesting we tell this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter reasoned as the Narnians shouted again, I couldn't take this anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, the crowd went silent, "How could you blame him for all the things his ancestors have done?" I asked them disbelievingly.

I walked up to a centaur who looked similar to Orieus, "I assume you are an ancestor is Orieus?" I asked him, he nodded, "What's your name?"

"Glenstorm," Glenstorm muttered

"Well Glenstorm, I met Orieus on my last trip to Narnia and the thing I know about Orieus is that he would NEVER accuse someone for their ancestor's mistakes," I told him my voice gradually getting louder, "In fact, all of your ancestors wouldn't do a thing like that,"

"Why should we believe him?" someone in the crowd asked, I shot a look at Caspian, a look that was asking for help.

"Beyond these woods I am a prince, the Telmarine throne is rightfully mine, help me claim it and I guarantee peace between us!" he shouted.

"It is true, I have watched the stars as it is mine and yours to watch and remember, Tarva the lord of victory and Allambie the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens and now a son of Adam has come to offer us back our freedom," Glenstorm spoke wisely, for a moment I saw Orieus in him.

"Do you… do you really think we could have peace?" a squirrel asked Caspian.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves, fauns or centaurs, yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines have never imagined, now this horn weather it is magic or not have brought us together, and together we have a chance to take back what is rightfully ours," Caspian spoke, spoken like a true king I thought, he reminded me of Peter somehow, in the personality, they both were born leaders.

"If you will lead us, my sons and I give you our swords," Glenstorm stated as he and some younger centaurs raised their swords.

"Now we need to get as many weapons as we can find," I told Caspian.

"Your highnesses, we found this horse wondering around," a faun stepped up with a chocolate coloured horse.

"Destrier," I heard Caspian breath out, I gave him a questioning look, "My horse," he told me.

"We need someone to go and try to find where the Telmarines camp is," Caspian stated.

"I'll go," I volunteered.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous especially since you're a…" Caspian trailed off.

"You think I won't be able to handle it because I'm a girl?" I asked him disbelievingly as he looked to the ground guiltily, "I thought you out of all people wouldn't be like that," I told him as I filled my quiver with new arrows that a faun handed me, they had a lavender tip, like the ones Father Christmas gave me, I wonder how they got the exact shade, though the quiver wasn't magical so the arrows wouldn't replace it self once shot. I remembered I had my iPod in my purple billabong bag; I took that out and gave my bag to Caspian.

"Look after it," I told him; after giving it to him a faun gave me a bag with bread and some cheese along with a canteen of water, "Thanks," I thanked the faun.

"Um… Destrier is a good horse, loyal too, be careful," he told me as I mounted on Destrier, the canteen of water and the bag with food hanged on to the reigns.

"Thanks," I muttered as I began to ride off.

"Meet us at the HOW," Trufflehunter told me before I rode off the opposite way they went.

I rode deeper into the forest, a few hours later I rode beside a lake filling up my canteen, I had drank all the water that had been in there over the past few hours, while doing so I was wondering if my sister was okay, if the Pevensies were here as well; if they were had she found them?

I carried on riding Destrier deeper into the forest, it getting close to Beruna I thought to myself, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a scream and saw a young girl with reddish brown hair and an orange dress being attacked by a bear, I grabbed my bow and an arrow, stopped Destrier and shot it at the bear from behind, I couldn't stay long so after I had shot the arrow I watched the bear fall, I saw some people surrounding the young girl, two boys one with blonde hair wearing a dark indigo tunic similar to the one I gave Peter for his birthday and the other with black hair also wearing a dark blue tunic but more green they both had swords, two girls there both have dark hair, one has black and the other brown the one with brown hair was holding a bow in her hand and an arrow while the one with black hair had a sword similar to Mel's, I didn't get to see the feathered tip if I did I would have known who they were , I also saw a dwarf with an orange beard holding a bow in his hands, he looks like what Trufflehunter and Nikabrik described Trumpkin as. I left riding on Destrier finding the Telmarine camp, hoping the young girl was safe and that everything would turn out fine.

Little did I know that those people were my friends and my sister, I didn't know that they were looking for me as well Caspian. If I did know, it would be a whole lot easier but then again life is not easy.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review this is an extra-long chapter 3233 words, this chapter alone is 8 pages on Word **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just my OCs. **

**Melanie's POV**

We had been walking for a while, we passed by a lake with a boat slowly rowing and two people on board, we were about to ask for help when we saw the two people hold someone who looked a lot like a dwarf, they were about to throw him into the water, I turned to see Susan pull out her bow and arrow.

"DROP HIM!" I heard her yell.

"Susan they're going to drop him in the water!" I hissed as they dropped him in the water like I had said, I watched as Peter dove down to the sinking dwarf, as Edmund swim to the boat and pull it in, I ran over to help him when he was getting closer to the shore. He held my hand as we ran over to the dwarf. We all watched as Lucy cut the tight gag around his mouth, all feeling proud of ourselves for recuing someone, we were all expecting a thank you.

"Drop him! Is that the best you can come up with," he spat as he removed the cut gag.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan spoke trying to sound calm and failing.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," he told us.

"Maybe we should've let them," Peter eyed him; I wondered why they were trying to kill him.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Edmund asked as if he had read my mind.

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do," he replied.

"Telmarines, here in Narnia?" I asked disbelievingly as the dwarf nodded.

"Where have you been for the last couple of hundred years?" he asked us

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy told him as Susan handed Peter his sword, Rhindon, that's what Michelle suggested he named it, "Oh you've got to be kidding me, your it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"High King Peter the Magnificent," Peter offered him his hand to shake.

"You probably could've left off the last part," Susan said trying not to let her giggles escape.

"Probably," the Dwarf replied chuckling, Peter drew out his sword,

"You might be surprised," Peter said pointing Rhindon towards the dwarf.

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that boy,"

"I'm not, he is," Peter told the dwarf pointing to Edmund, the best swordsman in Narnia. Pete handed Rhindon to the dwarf and the dwarf dropped it, this is way too easy for Ed I thought to myself as Ed looked at me. The dwarf hit Ed in the nose with the hilt of the sword and took a swing at him, Edmund ducked just in time.

"Ed!" I yelled as the dwarf swung Rhindon at Ed again, Ed took a swing at him and got him in his behind, their blades cross, he took another swing at Ed but he jumped this time, Edmund then made a crossing action with his sword against the other sword and it flew out of the dwarf's hand.

"Beards and Bedsteads, maybe that horn worked after all, I'm Trumpkin by the way," the dwarf said as he dropped to the ground.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Your horn Susan," I muttered only Ed heard me because he was walking beside hand in hand, he laughed, we were on the boat, Peter was rowing, Ed was sitting next to me, I was sitting next to Susan who was sitting next to Lucy who was sitting next to Trumpkin.

"They're so still," I heard Lucy say softly, breaking the silence.

"They're trees what do you expect?" Trumpkin replied.

"They use to dance," I told him.

"The Telmarines invaded not long after you left, the ones who survived retreated into the forest, the trees retreated so deep into themselves they weren't heard from ever since," he told us sadly.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy stated

"Aslan, we thought he abandoned us when you lot did," Trumpkin replied bitterly

"We didn't mean to leave," I heard Susan say softly.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" Trumpkin asked no one in particular.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," I heard Peter say as he was rowing.

"Michelle?" I asked myself as I saw a girl wearing a lavender coloured dress and a dark blue cloak swatting down as she filled her canteen with water, by the time the others looked she had already turned around and mounted her chocolate brown horse, she looked at the cliffs above us before riding off, I turned around to see Peter looking at the girl.

"She looks familiar," he murmured.

"She looks like my sister, but she doesn't have a purple bag so it couldn't have been," I tried convincing myself.

We got closer to shore and Edmund, Peter and Trumpkin pulled the boat up while Susan and I got off to make it easier for them, we saw Lucy walk towards a bear.

"Hello there," she started to greet the black bear as she got closer, "It's alright we're friends," she said as she looked over to us.

"Don't move your majesty," Trumpkin warned her, we all looked to see the bear charging towards her, I drew out my sword as did Ed and Pete, and Su had her Bow and an arrow ready to shoot.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted.

"Shoot Susan Shoot!" I heard Ed yell, suddenly the bear fell down and on its back was an arrow but not any kind of arrow, it was lavender feathered, and the only lavender feathered arrows in Narnia were used by Michelle and the only red ones by Susan. I looked behind the bear to see the same girl we saw by the lake with her bow in her hand sitting in her horse, we were about to walk to her to thank her but she was gone along with her horse.

"He was wild," Pete stated

"I don't think he could talk at all," Ed said as Trumpkin went over to examine the bear.

"Whoever shot that arrow has very good aim; they got it in the bear's heart," he said as he took out his dagger, "You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," he said as he drove the dagger into the bear again, I closed my eyes and felt myself being pulled into a hug a looked up to see Edmund, he was the one hugging me.

"It had to be Michelle, she's the only one in Narnia that uses arrows that have lavender feathers," I told him my voice barely a whisper.

"Well find out who shot that arrow," he promised me.

We were walking between the boulders/rocks, I had to admit Narnia had changed a lot over 1300 years well 1305 for me and Michelle.

"I don't remember this way," I heard Susan say, well that's a first I thought Susan Pevensie not remembering.

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in their heads," Peter said smirking.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy replied.

"Yeah a thing called a brain, it's a very interesting part of the body Peter, you should consider carrying that in your head instead of a map, sometimes I wonder how your body functions without it," I taunted him earning a laugh from Ed, Lu, Su and Trumpkin; I saw the smirk disappear from Peter's face.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place," Su muttered.

"DLF?" Ed asked me.

"Dear Little Friend," Su, Lu and I replied laughing.

"That's not patronising is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically.

"I'm not lost," Peter muttered to himself, he was lost, he just couldn't admit that, what is it with guys and admitting they're wrong?

"No you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin said I frowned; this is not going to be good.

"You last saw Prince Caspian in the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way to get there is to cross the river rush," he said stubbornly.

"Well unless I'm mistaken there is no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin replied equally as stubborn.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken," Peter replied

We walked towards the cliffs, I looked down only to remember that I'm afraid of heights, the water, or rather the stream was rushing by very quickly, and the cliff was at least a kilometre down.

"You see, over time the water erodes the Earths soil carving deeper into the…" Su started, but she didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by Peter.

"Oh shut up," Pete told Su

"Is there a way down?" I asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah falling," he replied

"Aslan?" I heard Lucy say; we all turned around and saw nothing, "its Aslan he's over," Lucy turned back to where she thought she saw Aslan to see nothing, "There," her voice dropped.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked her.

"I'm not crazy, he was there, he wanted us to follow him," she insisted.

"Lucy, do you think there are a number of lions like that bear?" Peter asked her, how could he?

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," she told him.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Ed said, I fought the urge to say 'I remember that' as Lucy gave him a smile knowing one of her brothers believed her.

"Why didn't I see him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking," she suggested before he, Su and Trumpkin turn to leave, "You believe me don't you?" she asked me.

"Of course I do," I told her, truthfully I did.

"There's a ford near Beruna how do you feel like swimming?" Trumpkin asked us.

"I'd rather that than walking," Su replied.

We got to Beruna and few hours later and saw the Telmarines setting up their camps there, they were building a bridge, we hid behind a pile of wood, I hoped Michelle was okay, I remembered that her gift was Nature more specifically trees and flowers, if anything happen to them she could get injured. Peter had notice too, he face lost its colour as he watched the Telmarines chop the trees down.

"Maybe this isn't the best way to come after all," Su said quietly.

We decided to go away; I saw something, more specifically a girl in a lavender dress on a chocolate brown horse, the same girl near the lake and when Lucy was getting attacked by that bear, I watched as she rode off to the Telmarine camp, I hoped she knew where she was going.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just my OCs. **

**Michelle's POV**

I rode on for what seemed like hours, I made a stop once and ate some of the cheese and bread, I put one of my earphones in my ears and turn the volume to low and the brightness to low so I conserve the battery. I hummed to the song Haunted then Enchanted then The Story of Us all by Taylor Swift as I mounted Destrier and began by trot him.

As I got closer to the Telmarine camp I heard voices yell out 'timber!' oh no I thought as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain, no pain came, I opened my eyes, that's weird I thought, I raised my hand to grow a flower on the ground, nothing happened, I've lost my gift I thought sadly as I took my earphones out and put my ipod touch back in one of the bags on Destrier's saddle. I rode on for five minutes and got near the Telmarine camp.

I tied Destrier to a tree and walked towards the Telmarine camp, the trees were being cut down and being built into a bridge I thanked Aslan that I had lost my gift as I thought of the pain I was in the last time something like this happened. I watched as they built some of the bridge and made their weapons.

"When's my coronation?" a deep voice with a thick accent asked, this must be Miraz I thought as I peeked over from the pile of wood I was hiding behind.

"Tomorrow, Lord Miraz," another deep voice said but with a lighter accent, so I was right it was Miraz talking.

"Thank you, General Gozelle," Miraz said as he walked away, I was left to ponder on what I had heard, Miraz's coronation, Miraz was talking Caspian's throne, what a family I thought as I walked to Destrier and untied the rope that tied the tree and the horse together, I mounted on them and immediately rode to the HOW.

I passed the places I had passed before, the trees, the lake, more and more trees, what do you expect it's a forest of course there are going to be trees around, I was sad though I remembered how the trees used to dance whenever Lucy, Susan, Mel and I went in the forest for a picnic, just the four of us, no guards, just the four of us with our weapons and some food and drinks in a basket. Happy times I thought as I remembered how Edmund and Peter would get angry at us for leaving with out notice, and the lectures we got from them when we returned, usually the lectures would come from Susan but on these occasions lectures from Ed and Pete were funny and serious at the same time, they would be pacing around the room, throwing their hands up in the air muttering things like 'women' or 'girls' or 'girls/women who needs them?', then their faces would go red when we laugh at them, one time Mr Tumnus came in and laughed at their faces due the reddness but that only made them go redder if that was possible.

"STOP!" I heard someone, a girl yell out to me, I didn't stop I had to get to Caspian as soon as I can. I kicked Destrier to make him go faster, suddenly I felt a pain in my back somewhere near my left shoulder and then I felt a trickle of something warm down my back I winced but I couldn't stop now, I had to get to Caspian and the people who called out 'stop' could be dangerous.

**Lucy's POV**

We were walking back from the Telmarine camp to the cliffs when we saw a figure on a horse, the person was a girl she had her hair in a braid, similar to the way Michelle would wear her hair in, she girl was wearing a lavender dress with a quiver of arrows on her back, I caught a glimpse of the feathers on the arrows, lavender feathers, only Michelle uses arrows like that in Narnia, I recognised her it was the girl who saved me from the bear and rode off, she was also the girl near the lake.

"STOP!" I yelled out as Pete, Ed, Su and Mel looked at me, Susan took her bow and an arrow out and shot it at her, it got her in her left shoulder the girl didn't stop but urged her horse to go faster, like she was trying to get away from us.

We tried to follow her but she was too fast, she got away, I turned to the others, they all looked deep in thought.

"She looked a lot like Michelle," Peter stated

"That's what I thought," Mel replied, "But that can't be my sister can it, if it was why didn't she stop?" she continued on sadly.

"Maybe she wasn't sure who we were and thought we were dangerous," I said softly.

"But we wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Peter told us with sad eyes, I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

We continued on walking to the cliffs to the place where I saw Aslan.

"So… where did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked me.

"I didn't think I saw Aslan, I know I saw him, I wish you all stop acting like grown ups," I said grumpily, I really did wish they would all stop acting like grown ups, especially Peter. He's just 15 and he acts as if he's 30 like when we left.

"I am a grown up," I heard Trumpkin say as I walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"It's right over…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the ground beneath me gave away and I felt myself falling, but then to land.

"Lucy!" I heard the others yell.

"Here," I told them as they peer down to see me sitting on a ledge.

We all got down the cliff, I was crossing the gorge and stepped on a loose rock, I was going to fall but a hand caught me and I turned around to see Trumpkin, I gave him a thankful smile before continuing on crossing the gorge.

We all managed to cross the gorge safely, we built a fire that night and slept around it.

"Lucy are you still awake?"I heard Susan whisper.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Why didn't I get to see Aslan?" she asked me sadly.

"Maybe you didn't want to," I suggested.

"I was just getting used to living in England," she told me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle losing faith in Narnia?

"But you like to be here don't you?" I asked her, hoping the disbelief look wasn't on my face.

"While it lasts," she said before turning her back on me, I couldn't believe it, she is losing faith in Narnia.

I fell asleep soon afterwards, I had a dream, a dream where I woke up from where I was and I walked into the forest, a pink dryad floated by me and the trees moved to create a path, in my dream I heard Aslan calling out to me, I followed his voice and found Aslan standing on a small hill.

"Aslan!" I heard myself exclaim as I run to hug him, he had grown, "You've grown," I stated.

"Every year you grow so shall I," I heard him say in his soothing voice.

"But why haven't you come to help us like last time?" I asked him.

"Things never happen the same way twice dear one," he replied before we both heard a twig snap and I woke up.

I woke up hearing a grunting noise coming from the forest, hoping it was Aslan I sat up and looked around.

"Susan wake up!" I hissed.

"Whatever you want Lu," she murmured.

I stood up frustratingly and not bother to take my dagger with me, I walked towards the noise. I was going to see what was making the noise when a hand went around my mouth. I turned around and saw Peter pointing towards a minotaur, I better thank him later I thought.

I watched as Peter unsheathed his sword and was about to take on the minotaur when someone yelled out 'argg!', a boy with dark brown hair, almost black and tan skin jump out from the bushes and he and my brother duelled each other, Peter swung his sword at him and the boy lost his sword, the boy ducked as Peter swung his sword again and it got stuck in the tree where the boy's head would be if he hadn't ducked. He kicked Peter and Peter fell down, the boy went to grab Peter's sword while Peter grabbed a rock, I saw Narnians coming out from the trees with their swords out ready to defend the boy.

"STOP!"I yelled out, Peter and the boy halted in their actions.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the boy.

"Yes," Prince Caspian replied, "Who are you?" he asked Peter in his thick accent.

"Peter!" I heard Susan yell out as she, Ed and Trumpkin emerged from the trees.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked disbelievingly.

"I believe you called," Peter said smiling.

"Yes- but I thought you'd be older," Caspian replied.

"Well if you like we can come back in a few years," Peter said turning around.

"No! its just you're not what I expected," Caspian said as his eyes set on Caspian.

"You're not we expected either," Ed spoke up.

"A common enemy units even the oldest of foes, and Caspian I thought you would've expected seeing a younger version of the Kings and Queens of old as Queen Michelle the Willing is younger than some of her portraits in the history books," a badger said, "I'm Trufflehunter by the way your majesty," he said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return your highnesses, our hearts and swords are at your service," a mouse wearing a red feather carring a sword said.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute," I couldn't help but whispering that to Mel and Su who nodded and smiled.

"Who said that?" the mouse demanded as he pulled his sword out, the smile on my, Su and Mel's faces were wiped off.

"Oh, Sorry," I apologised awkwardly.

"Oh ah, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect but I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," the mouse said.

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said looking down at the mouse.

"Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire," the mouse said proudly.

"Good, cause we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said aiming his words at Caspian.

"Well, then you probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said as he handed Rhindon over, Peter quickly sheathed his sword and walked away, they don't like each other, I can tell.

We began walking away when we heard a horse with no rider galloping towards us, a chocolate brown horse, that's the horse we saw with the girl.

"Hey! Isn't that the horse the girl was on the girl who saved my life near the lake?" I asked Peter, he nodded.

"Whoa, Destrier!" Caspian took the reigns and calmed the horse down, then he saw something, his face lost its colour, we all followed his eyes to see blood on the saddle, I looked at Susan who looked to the gound guiltily. "Destrier, take me to her," I heard Caspian tell the horse as he was about to mount.

"The horse doesn't talk!" Trumpkin said.

"True, but Destrier is loyal I doubt he would leave her there, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Glenstorm take them to the HOW I will meet you there," he said as he mounted on the horse and took off in the direction the horse came.

We walked towards the HOW, the HOW is a place built of large rocks with trees and plants growing in random places in between the rocks, we walked forward and the centaurs all raised their swords up, we all walked towards the entrance, one of the younger centaurs had their sword held up a bit low so the older one next to him had to help him lift it up a bit.

Inside the HOW the Narnians were making new weapons or sharpening the swords, making new arrows and checking the bows. Susan and I walked towards a hall, it had carvings of us on the stone wall, there was one of me and Mr Tumnus, another one of all of us fighting in Beruna, one of me and Susan on Aslan's back, and one of the Coronation, I traced the carving of Michelle, I couldn't help but notice Mel had gone silent after Destrier had rode up to us. I went back to the carvings, there was one of Michelle and Peter's wedding and one of Mel and Ed's wedding and the lampost, where it all began. I turned around and saw Pete, Ed and Mel there with Su, they were looking at the carvings as well.

"What is this place?" Mel asked Trufflehunter the badger.

"You don't know?" He replied as he took a torch and lit the wall behind, it quickly spread into a room, we all walked in and saw a large carving of Aslan, the Stone Table, I thought, the Narnians must of built this around the Stone Table.

"He must know what he's doing," I stated as I walked to the Stone Table and touched it.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough," I heard Peter say.

Before we could say anything we heard someone yell out 'His back! Prince Caspian is back!' we all ran out to see Caspian riding Destrier holding a very pale and limp body in his arms, a girl wearing lavender, has slightly tan skin and dark hair with a red arrow in her back.

"Michelle?" I heard Peter and Mel whisper in unison, then we all ran towards her.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review **

**You must hate me for leaving a cliff hanger :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just my OCs. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy getting ready for school.**

**Angel2u: your review got me thinking and I honestly don't know why Michelle ends up dying a ton of times, but I'll try to make the dangers come to the others as well :P **

**Michelle's POV**

I urged Destrier to go faster, ignoring the pain in my left shoulder the blood kept flowing out, and we rode on for a while before we saw a dryad, it was dying, and it fell to the forest floor before exploding. This scared Destrier as he lifted his front legs and I fell off, the pain in my left shoulder increased, it was unbearable and hard now to ignore any longer, Destrier stopped and bent his head down and nudged my right shoulder, I raised my right hand and pat his nose.

"Go find Caspian," I told him; I got this feeling that he understood me as he ran deeper into the forest.

The time passed slowly for me as the pain increased as I rolled over to my side afraid that if I go on my back the arrow would go deeper, the light became dull the darkness was going to take over me when I saw a golden light and Aslan stood there.

"Help will come," he said, I blinked and he was gone, I looked behind my back and saw a red feathered arrow, Susan, so they are here I thought.

"Come on Destrier!" I heard a familiar voice yell, Caspian I thought, "Michelle!" I heard my name being yelled; I saw him got down from Destrier and ran to me.

"What happened?" he asked me as he helped me to Destrier and help me mount on, after I was on he mounted on behind me, "You look as pale as a ghost," I heard him say through his thick accent.

"Gee thanks," I struggled to get the words out as the darkness came again. We rode to the HOW, I heard a faun yell out something about Caspian being back, I opened my eyes and saw the five people I've been wanting to see.

"Michelle!" I heard a very familiar voice call out, I saw a tall 15 years old boy with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes running to me, I got down from Destrier with the help from Caspian and fell into Peter's arm, "Lucy!" I heard him to Lucy, "Hold on Lucy's coming, Lucy!" Peter reassured me before yelling for Lucy again. Soon I heard a footsteps coming towards our direction.

"Peter I can't give her the cordial if she still has the arrow in her shoulder!" I heard Lucy exclaimed as unconscious was about to take me again.

"Michelle!" I heard Melanie yell out my name and soon she was by my side.

"This is going to hurt a bit but it must be done," Peter whispered to me before placing his hand on the arrow and pulled it out, I heard someone scream then I realised that was me, the pain increased even more, I felt a sweet and tangy liquid running down my throat as the pain slowly vanished. I opened my eyes not realising I had close them; I looked around to see all my friends around me, along with my sister.

"What happened?" I asked them, knowing how dumb that sounded, of course I knew what had happened.

"Well…you got shot in your left shoulder," Caspian spoke up.

"Oh so that was the pain I was feeling," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, I heard a laugh and realised it came from Ed.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked Peter.

"We were at the train station when we all felt something pinch each and every one of us, then the train station started peeling away, we ended up in a cave next to the beach in front of Cair Paravel," he told me, "In ruins,"

"What!" I exclaimed in surprised.

"Then we found the treasure room then we found Melanie hiding behind a statue, change to our Narnian clothes, got our weapons, found Trumpkin, save him from Telmarines that were going to drown him, went the wrong way in the forests, crossed the gorge and now here," he said.

"You were leading and you were lost weren't you?" I stated but it somehow ended up sounding like a question.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked trying to change the subject of him being lost.

"Pete I already told you," Mel stated.

"Right, so where were you all these time?" Peter asked me.

"Well, I woke up in front of a tree/hut place where Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were living in; they welcomed me after I proved myself to be who I claimed to be, then they told me to bring the soup in for Caspian which he spilt, then Caspian threatened us with his sword, after a very long talk he went to look for the Narnians and we followed him we as in Nikabrik, Trufflehunter and me. After finding the Narnians we had a very long conversation with them, mostly proving ourselves to them and convincing them to side with us, then we found the horse, Destrier, I volunteered to find the Telmarine camp, I came across a lake where I saw a bear charging a young girl, I shot an arrow at the bear then I…" I told them that far but I didn't get to finish because Lucy interrupted.

"So that was you, you saved me, thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged me.

"That's okay Lucy, well anyway, I rode off afterwards when I saw the young girls family, you guys there with her, I came across the Telmarine camp found out they were building a bridge across Beruna and that Miraz is taking the Telmarine throne, rightfully belonging to Caspian, then I again rode off to find Caspian but I was shot in the back, I made my way to the HOW and no one was there, so I left to find Caspian and the others but on the way I fell of Destrier then the next thing I know Aslan was there saying help will come, when I opened my eyes Caspian was there and now I'm here," I finished off, I was not good with short summaries or short stories I thought as I remembered the last short story I wrote and how it was three pages long.

"Oh," I heard Peter say as he took the information in.

"Oh, Michelle I've got some things for you," Mel stated as she pulled out my indigo dress, my bow and arrows and my white iPhone.

"My dress, bow and arrows and my phone!" I exclaimed as I grabbed them.

"I believe you left this with us," Trufflehunter came out of nowhere and handed me my purple billabong bag.

"Thanks Truff," I thanked him using the nickname I had recently given him.

"Two can play that game," I heard him mutter to himself before replying, "That's okay Mickey," I smiled, that's what my two best friends Stella and Janet calls me.

"Oh and by the way Stella sent you a text message," Mel told me as I gave her a questioning look, "several actually," she added in after a while, I read through the text messages and started laughing. "What did she say?" Mel asked.

"Stella is having a crisis, Mike and Paul both asked her out to the dance and she doesn't know who to choose," I told her.

"Who are you going with?" she asked/taunted me.

"No one, I'm not going,"

"Why not?"

"Well, I have better things to do than go to some school dance," I told her in an obvious tone.

"Like what?"

"Like studying for the Maths test coming up and getting ready for next year, I want to stay in the top classes, going to dances like that with people pretending to be someone that isn't them is ridiculous and a waste of time,"

"Maths, you're studying for a maths test when you could be having fun?"

"Yes, your problem?"

"Nothing but you'll be missing on some fun; I bet you won't go to year nine graduation because you have to get ready for year ten,"

"Don't worry, I'll be going to year nine graduation, I wouldn't miss that,"

"Right," she told me in a sing song voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said in the same sing song voice as she walked to Edmund.

"What's a school dance?" Lucy asked innocently when I turned to face her and Pete.

"Well it's a dance, well a ball type occasion held by the school in or out of school time, so Mel and I go to Sunshine Middle school, they hold the dance or the ball and only students that go to that school are able to attend," I tried explaining to her, I thought I failed because she was looking very confused so was Peter, I was going to say something but I was interrupted, again.

"Oh, so it's a ball, held for students that go to that school," she clarified, I nodded and looked at Peter, he looked as if he got that too, "I wish they would do something like that back in our time, it would make the place more fun,"

I gave her a sympathetic smile; she walked inside the HOW after that. I looked around to find everyone had gone inside the HOW; in fact the only people out here were Peter and me.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked bowing like a gentleman would do if they asked a lady to dance, he held out his hand.

"We shall," I replied as I placed my hand in his, the moment I did this he pulled me in for a kiss, "I thought we were going inside," I stated as we pulled apart.

"We were but then I realised we haven't kissed in a while, I was going to when I first saw you but we had some problems and let's just say audience," he told me as we walked towards the HOW hand in hand, secretly I wished that that moment could last forever, I could tell Peter wished it too but we both know time doesn't sit and wait for anyone it goes by without stopping.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just my OCs. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed and I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy getting ready for school, and this excuse is getting old. Who knew finding the right bag was hard, I've been through several stores several times and managed to find a perfect one, an aqua green billabong bag, I couldn't find a purple one or an indigo one so yeah… but I'm happy with the one I have . Anyways enjoy this chapter **

**Michelle's POV**

Back inside the HOW everyone was gathered around the stone table, we were in a meeting; apparently a faun spotted a Telmarine soldier nearby, the Telmarine soldier looked like he was inspecting the HOW from the outside then he rode off in the direction of the river in Beruna.

"So what did you find out, Michelle?" Caspian asked me.

"That the Telmarines are building a bridge and making new weapons, and that Miraz is crowned king... today," I told them.

"Oh no, that would mean the people have to obey him now, more than ever since he's king," I heard Caspian mutter.

"It's only a matter of time, Miraz's men and war machines are on their way," Peter started talking from beside me, "That means the same men aren't protecting his castle,"

"What do you propose we do?" asked Mel from across the room where Ed was standing.

"We need to get ready for…" Peter said.

"We should prepare for…" Caspian had spoken at the same time as Pete, this is not going to end well I thought to myself as Peter and Caspian glared at each other, I breathed out when Caspian nodded his head for Peter to continue, I didn't know I was holding my breath.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter stated.

"But that's crazy no one has ever taken the Castle," Caspian replied.

"There's always a first time," Peter shot back.

"We have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added agreeing with Peter.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian said clearly even though he had his accent.

"If we dig in we could hold them off indefinitely," Su spoke up while Peter looked at her with disbelief in his eyes; I reached for his hand and held it in mine.

"I for one feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said, I felt useless all of the sudden; I didn't have anything to say to help Peter. My thoughts were interrupted by Mel coughing heavily, I looked at her; she looked like she was having trouble breathing, I ran to her it wasn't a long distance but still.

"Mel where's your bag?" I asked her, slightly panicking.

"She's having a coughing fit and you're looking for her bag?" Edmund asked me disbelievingly. I ignored him and looked at Mel.

"I'm not having an asthma attack, it's something else," she said between gasps of breaths.

"Wouldn't it help though?" I asked her, she thought about it for a bit before answering.

"My bag is on the floor in my room at the HOW,"

I ran out of the room and to Mel's room, I looked frantically around for her bag, her pink Roxy bag was lying beside her bed in her room in the HOW. I ran out of her room looking through the bag for her asthma puffer, I turned ran passed a corner and bumped into a centaur.

"Sorry but I have to go," I said apologetically before running off with my sister's bag. I got to the meeting room in the HOW the room the stone table was in, by then I had found my sister's puffer. She took it, shook it before doing what she usually does, putting the puffer to her mouth pressing the thing down and taking deep breaths. By the time she was done the lights were off.

"Thanks," I heard her say.

"That's okay, but who turned the lights off or rather who put the fire out? I can't see a thing, it's so dark," I told her, well asked her.

"No one put the fire out, it's still very bright," she told me; I could tell from her tone she was thinking I've gone crazy.

"No it's dark," I told her firmly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"I can't tell you because it's dark," I told her stubbornly, the lights are off why can't she see that, but then again there is nothing to see in the dark just pure blackness.

"Are you feeling alright because your eyes are opened but your pupils have gone off its normal dark brown almost black colour, its grey," she asked me.

"I'm feeling fine, but the lights are off," I told her again.

"Michelle? Michelle? Where are you?" I heard Melanie call for me.

"Michelle?" another voice which I recognised as Peter's call out for me.

"I'm here right here?" I told them but they just kept shouting by this time, Su, Lu, Ed and Caspian were shouting for me. What is wrong with them I thought, I'm right here can't they see that? But then again the lights are off so I don't blame them not really.

**Melanie's POV**

I was struggling to breathe and Ed and the others were getting really worried, Michelle ran in with my bag and my asthma puffer, I took a few deep breathes after inhaling the stuff in the puffer, it worked like a miracle.

"Thanks," I told her.

"That's okay, but who turned the lights off or rather who put the fire out? I can't see a thing, it's so dark," she told me, I looked around the room; the fire was still on brightly as ever.

"No one put the fire out, it's still very bright," I told her, I know I sounded as if I called her crazy.

"No it's dark," she shot back firmly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked holding up four fingers.

"I can't tell you because it's dark," she told me stubbornly, sometimes she's too stubborn. Then I noticed something weird.

"Are you feeling alright because your eyes are opened but your pupils have gone off its normal dark brown almost black colour, its grey," I told her but it came out like a question.

"I'm feeling fine, but the lights are off," she told me before glowing purple and disappearing.

"Michelle? Michelle? Where are you?" I called out for her.

"Michelle?" Peter called out after me, everyone staring at the empty space where she stood just moments before. Now Caspian, Susan, Lucy and Ed were calling out for her.

I was getting really worried with a dozen of questions in my head, why was I having trouble breathing all of a sudden? It wasn't an asthma attack, it felt different, magical, and okay now I'm weird. Why didn't Michelle see anything after she brought my puffer? Why did she glow purple before disappearing? I knew that that she had been to the Star Kingdom but I noticed when Michelle introduced me to her friends Jake, Lilliandil, Mia and Chad they were glowing blue not purple so why did Michelle glow purple? Did Michelle disappear to the Star Kingdom? Or Elsewhere? Was she battling someone like we had to when we fell unconscious the last time we were here? Then my mind ponder on the upcoming event, while Michelle left to get to my puffer they agreed on a surprise attack on the Telmarine castle, would we survive? Or would we die? Will Aslan come back to aid us like last time? Then the worst question popped up to my mind, will we succeed or will Narnia perish because we failed? Secretly in my heart I hoped my sister was at the Star Kingdom and that one day I would be able to visit it too.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! have any suggestions or ideas of what should happen next, feel free to PM me or tell me about it in a review **


	8. AN NOTE MUST READ!

**Hello my fellow readers, **

**I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating for so long and I'm sorry you thought this was a new chapter, I don't know how many times I can emphasize on the word sorry but yeah… sorry. **

**I've decided to put this sorry on hiatus, I've got a handful of assignments so complete and they are due in the same week so it's busy, busy, busy with assignments for me. **

**Another reason I put this story on hiatus is that I've run out of ideas, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me and tell me your ideas, your ideas are not stupid if any of you think that, I will consider your ideas and will try to make them fit with the story somehow. **

**Thank you for taking your time and reading this, again I'm very sorry.**

**Snowcherry98 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, just my OCs.**

**So Sorry for not uploading for a long, long time, kind of lost my will to write for a while :/ I have so many assignments and they were all due at the same time I couldn't find any time to write, but now… there's a one week break from school where I live and I'll try to get as many chapters done as possible. This is an Easter present, for being so mean and not posting for ages Happy Easter Thank you to those who reviewed, sorry for not using your idea Princess Emma Of Narnia, I couldn't see how it fitted in my story, and I think my character Michelle is already a bit too much of a Mary-sue so I'm trying to not make her a Mary-sue. I liked your idea though **

**Edmund's POV **

After Michelle disappeared Mel started glowing purple before disappearing like Michelle did.

"Mel? Mel?" I shouted throughout the meeting room, I gave up after a while of searching for them, so did Pete. After a while they reappeared out of nowhere, now it was really confusing.

"I thought you were in the Star kingdom" exclaimed Mel.

"Huh?" replied a very confused Michelle.

"Oh never mind,"

"What's the decision so far?" Shelly asked Pete.

"We're going to raid the Telmarine Palace, we have the element of surprise after all," Pete told them looking worried, they were there when we discuss this only five minutes ago.

"Oh, right… well I should go and get ready for the raid then," Shelly replied walking towards the exit.

"You're not going," Pete told her firmly.

"What?" she asked, turning around in disbelief.

"You're not going," he stated again.

"Why not? I'm one of the rulers of Narnia; I have a right to fight for Narnia," she stated "just like you do" she added in quietly as I beckoned Mel to leave the room with me.

"I need someone who can look after Lucy while I'm gone, please Michelle, do it for me, for Lucy," I heard Peter plead to her, I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because soon Mel and I were getting ready for the raid.

**Peter's POV**

"You're not going," I told her firmly

"What?" she asked, turning around in disbelief; this isn't going to be good I thought

"You're not going,"

"Why not? I'm one of the rulers of Narnia; I have a right to fight for Narnia," she stated "just like you do" she added in quietly as Ed and Mel began to leave

"I need someone who can look after Lucy while I'm gone, please Michelle, do it for me, for Lucy," I plead to her; I knew I was going to get my way by doing this.

"What if something happens to you?" she asked in a small voice, barely a whisper.

"Nothing would happen to me," I reassured her as a stroked her hair and leaned in to kiss her, we broke away after a while and she looked me in the eyes.

"You promise you'll come back"

"I promise" I replied while hugging her.

"Sire the army is ready," Glenstorm came in and told me, I gave her another hug before leaving.

**Michelle's POV**

I stood by Lucy and watched as they walked away, I knew I had to find some way to cheer her up, she was just a young girl in the midst of war.

"It's okay Luce, they'll come back" I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

It had been two hours since they had left; Lucy and I had been sitting on the floor with our backs against the stone table. It was then when one of the fauns ran into the room alerting us that they've seen silhouette of horses and their riders, claiming that they were back. None of us knew it was a trick, we had really underestimated Miraz. The dark horse riders weren't the Narnians coming back from the raid but the Telmarines coming on a similar raid. We didn't know, we welcomed them with open arms. We were already half way on the luscious green grass meeting them when someone sensed something was wrong and we turned back but it was too late, none of us had brought our weapons with us, I ran back to the HOW and gathered half of the remaining Narnians who had their chainmail on and weapons fastened to their waist or to their backs. I was on a hurry I picked up a sword and fasten it on my waist while my bow and arrow on my back, I didn't even bother to put my chain mail on, I knew the Narnians depended on me.

I instructed Lucy to hide in one of the bedrooms in the HOW. But she wanted to help, she insisted and would hate me if I didn't let her, I had no other choice then to let her come and help with the fight.

The telmarines soldiers came three at a time, I was doing fine at first, but then the fatigue came along and I became weaker. The fifteenth soldier was going to stab me when she fell to his knee and from behind him I saw Lucy, she had thrown her dagger at him.

"Thanks Luce!" I called out to her as I regained my strength.

I continued to kill the Telmarines; I hate the feeling of my sword piercing through the skin of another human, but this is war.

"Give us the Young Queen and we'll stop this fight, she'll make a good negotiation price for the war," the last soldier I fought with told me.

"I'd rather die than hand over my younger sister in law," I replied before stabbing his stomach, I hope Aslan can forgive us for all the people we had killed because of war.

With the Telmarine invaders dead, half of the number of people I had led to fight in to fight in this returned back to the HOW while the others had perished. Lucy and I tended to the wounds of the survivors before tending ours and cleaning ourselves.

I walked in the room with the stone table to find Lucy asleep, I sat down and placed her head on my lap and stroked her hair while hoping Peter the army would come back soon; we can't afford to lose more Narnians.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me in a review or PM me **


	10. another AN note

**I am so, so, so sorry but I have to put this on a temporary hiatus again. **

**My mum just gave birth yesterday night (the baby is so CUTE!) and I have to help my dad around the house because he has to cook for my sisters and I as well as looking after us and sorting out arguments. **

**Again, I am very sorry **


End file.
